The parent application concerns a vending machine whose operations are monitored by a counter sensor comprising a single chip battery powered microelectronic circuit which detects coin transactions such as net coin intake, storage of coin totals, etc. The sensor is also adapted to contain information on code data, code changes, servicing requirements, prior service history, power outages, battery deterioration and tamper attempts. In addition, times and dates of coin collection, coin useage, power interruptions, tampering and servicing are also sensed by the counter, and this information is then stored.
The sensed and stored signals are adapted to be read out from registers by a detachable, portable collection unit (PCU) which can service a large number of vending machines; the PCU is a microprocessor (e.g. a chip) having a keyboard control. The PCU accesses and interrogates, by means of the keyboard input, an individual counter sensor and, using a validation code, obtains the information contained in the memory of the counter. The PCU is also adapted to input data, codes and code changes into the sensor and also perform arithmetic functions such as totalling the coin count to arrive at the amount of money taken in by the vending machine. Inasmuch as the PCU is portable, it can service a large number of vending machines and read out the data stored therein, either directly, or upon receipt of a proper code. Since the PCU has its own built in accessing, interrogation, calculating and display function, it can dispense with the necessity of employing telephone lines or cables connected to say a central processor unit.
The invention described in Applicants' parent application represents a very significant improvement over a CPU system since vending machines are widely dispersed, and can be moved, change ownership, etc. Also, after a period of time, if the validation codes become compromised, they too can be easily changed.
The above function of the device described in our parent application is quite adequate for numerous commercial applications. However, there are many instances where an expanded function of the sensor and PCU would be highly desirable, particularly if, at the outset, the system was incorporated into a vending machine as part of an original equipment manufacture. Thus, for example, it would be desirable to produce an entire program for a particular type or make of vending machine, load the program into the portable collection unit and then into the counter sensor. The program can be produced in the PCU or from a third program and then loaded into the PCU.
It would also be desirable to perform diagnostic operations on a vending machine by an external program rather than by the usual technique of physically testing the operating components of the vending operation one at a time. Thus, a diagnostic program for a malfunctioning item dispenser might include: coin actuation, cup drop, ice drop, item dispensing, water add and water termination. If any step in the sequence does not function, the problem area can be pinpointed immediately. Normally, the usual diagnostic test routine involves inserting a coin and pressing a particular dispensing button, but this process is time consuming, and obviously it is quicker to simply by-pass the dispensing button and repetitiously test the system. Furthermore, if the item is not dispensed at all, it may indicate the failure of more than one step.
Other types of desired functions include price changing, product changing and inventory control. These functions can be performed manually, but it is much faster to change prices and products and count the inventory by sensors rather than manually; also, inventory recording takes time. Frequently, it is desirable to permit access to the coins only to a select few persons, e.g. a specific collector, etc., rather than permitting all persons who service the machines to have access to the money. A particular code would provide such a security arrangement while still permitting the holder of the PCU to carry out a specific task.
In cases where an item is maintained at a given temperature (e.g. soft drinks, coffee, ice, etc.), it is not necessary for the heating or cooling unit to operate at full capacity for 24 hours a day. Hence, during the day and evening, when traffic is usually at a peak, these heating and cooling units can be maintained at maximum power, whereas say, in the early morning hours, it would be preferred to reduce this power considerably since it involves low peak usage.